Mobile network operators are faced with the challenge of introducing new applications and services. The ability to introduce new functionality that delivers competitive differentiation quickly, cost effectively and that can evolve with ease to next generation network environments are considered essential attributes by network operators.
SS7 networks have dramatically improved efficiencies of circuit-switched networks and have provided for the ability to decouple control logic and network intelligence from switching centers through the introduction of Intelligent Network (IN) core elements including Service Control Points (SCPs) and Intelligent Peripherals (IPs). The ability to send information ‘out-of-band’ from the underlying circuit-switched bearer channels and the decoupling of service logic has enabled a host of value added services including Calling Party Identification, Toll-free, Prepaid, and Short-Message services.
In particular, Service Creation Environments (SCEs) associated with Intelligent Network (IN) infrastructure have provided operators with the ability to deal with the complexities of designing and introducing new applications which utilize the existing terminal mobility infrastructure based on a ‘Basic State Call Model’ (BSCM) which in turn is comprised of several interlinked ‘Trigger Detection Points’ (TDPs). If certain conditions are met when call processing arrives at a TDP, normal call processing is interrupted in order to retrieve supplemental instructions from service logic which resides outside of the end-office on a Service Control Point (SCP). Call processing resumes once a response is received from the SCP—accommodating for any supplemental instructions provided by the SCP.
The SCE environment associated with IN infrastructure has typically required a high degree of specialization in order to understand the nuances of the underlying signalling protocols of the telecommunications environment as well as the vendor-specific proprietary implementation of the SCE environment. The existing SCE environment associated with IN infrastructure therefore lacks a set of open programming language-independent application programming interfaces which abstract and distil the functionality and capabilities of the underlying network elements and which leverage available development tools which are commonly available in the Information Technology (IT) environment.
The existing SCE environment has also been focused with respect to the provision of services which involve the functionality and capabilities of network elements within the public telecommunications network. The existing SCE environment does not allow for the management, provisioning, generation, and execution of telecommunication services beyond the domain of the telecommunications network. Specifically, existing SCE environments do not allow for the management, provisioning, generation, and execution of telecommunication services on a computer platform located in the private network via an application programming interface. Similarly, existing SCE environments do not allow for the management, provisioning, generation, and execution of telecommunication services which involve the functionality and capabilities of network elements located within the domain of the private network.
Many of these limitations have been based on the reliance of defined IN protocols such as ANSI-41 Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Intelligent Network Application Part (INAP), and GSM Customized Applications for Mobile network-Enhanced Logic (CAMEL) which accommodate for the transfer of service requests and responses among the network elements associated with the IN network. From the perspective of providing an accelerated method and system of generating compelling new services, these protocols are deficient in that they only address a subset of the functionality associated with a given network element. In particular, existing SCE environments do not attempt to access the entire spectrum of functionality or abstract the capabilities of a given network element by interfacing with the network element using the native protocols supported by the network elements. This deficiency is particularly evident in the case of network elements associated with private networks in that IN protocols do not address the functionality and capabilities provided by private network elements.
There are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiencies and shortcomings such as that disclosed herein. The prior art describes various mechanisms of generating specific services utilizing the existing capabilities of the existing SCE and IN environment, methods and systems of improving selected facets of the existing SCE and IN environment in order to provide complimentary capabilities via additional adjuncts located in the public or private domain, or methods and systems of providing a limited degree of interaction with private networks.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,274 by Vo, et al. provides for a mechanism whereby a given call from an non-IN capable end-office is redirected to an IN capable end-office for the purpose of applying the IN call model for the call. However, Vo et al. does not teach or suggest a method of providing telecommunication services utilizing the existing interfaces provided by the end-office.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,479 by Lindeberg et al. provides a bridging functionality for the purpose allowing a Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) server to emulate a public IN network element and to request a service from an existing IN service control point. However, Lindeberg et al. does not does not teach or suggest a method of provisioning, managing, generating, and executing services in a distributed fashion between the private and public domain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,094 by Barnhouse et al. provides for a system which would directly replace the service switching component of existing IN networks with a distributed network architecture of computer servers. However, Barnhouse et al. does not does not teach or suggest a method of utilizing the existing base of network elements in the public and private domain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,797 by Nabkel, et. al. provides for a method of generating new telecommunication services by distributing the intelligence presently resident in the public telecommunications network via the use of specialized Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) referred to as a Intelligent Communications Device (ICD). However, Nabkel et. al does not does not teach or suggest a method of utilizing the existing base of customer premises equipment and mobile stations in the public and private domain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,746 by Waters et al. provides a mechanism of generating new telecommunications services by inserting new service logic into an existing IN service control point via a set of Intelligent Peripheral Controllers (IPCs) and Intelligent Peripheral Adapters (IPAs) which abstract the service logic associated with the SCP. However, Waters et. al does not does not teach or suggest a method of abstracting the capabilities of other network elements in the private and public domain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,438 by Tschirhart et al. provides a distributed service management system for an IN environment. However, Tschirhart et al. does not does not teach or suggest a method of extending the distributed service management system to include the network elements in the private domain nor does Tschirhart et al. teach or suggest a method of providing telecommunication services utilizing the existing non-IN interfaces provided by the underlying Network Elements.